The Field Trip
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Zuko has lost his son and wife; he needs the Gaang's help, but can he ask them to stake their lives when they have loved ones? Well, one thing is for sure, SOMEONE will go on this field trip to find this killer; she got gipped last time, anyway. TOKO
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written fanfiction in awhile. In fact, I haven't written anything in awhile. So, it may take me some time to get out of my rustiness. XD **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar. P

**Summary:** Zuko needs help. His son has been kidnapped. Mai has been killed. Who's the culprit though? And can Zuko really ask his friends - who have settled down, have kids, or are expecting - to put their most beloved things on the line? Well, there's one person who won't take 'no' for an answer. Toko

* * *

Things come back to haunt you. Place, things, _people_. When you start settling into your life, becoming accustomed to monotony after months of adventures, it strikes. When you're soft, when you're rusty, when you have everything to lose. These were the feelings, and recent experiences, of a man who had just arrived at Ba Sing Se that morning. He sat in the corner of a tea shop with the green hood of an Earth Kingdom style robe pulled over his head.

Alone he sat, listening to the chattering of the people around him. Outside, people bustled by on foot in the warmth of the setting sun and the occasional cart could be heard trundling by. Cricket Mantises chirruped in the potted plants that lined the doorway to the shop; occasionally, one would fly in only to be caught and thrown back outside by a tea making apprentice. The heady scents of tea - jasmine, chamomile, cinnamon - hung in the air like a perfume.

Inside, girls giggled, waiters took orders, and customers consumed their tea with bright smiles and great grins. Yes, this tea shop in the hub of Ba Sing Se had been where they all rejoiced at the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. After all these years, it hadn't seemed to lose that sort of magic, at least not to the man who sat in the corner.

This had been one of the first places where everyone - Air, Fire, Water, and Earth - had sat and laughed and enjoyed the new era of harmony. That's why he had chosen this place to meet. This place that had once held so many smiles and grins. He wanted that back. That jubilation, that ecstasy.

Yet, he couldn't be any of that. Not yet. Not after what had happened. Zuko couldn't even allow himself to smile after the amount of pain and anguish he now was suff--

"'Zomi! 'Sumi! Put daddy's boomerang down _right this instant_!"

Well, maybe Zuko could allow himself a quirk of a grin…

The Fire Lord looked up from the tea he had been leering a moment ago before two rambunctious young girls had come running into the tea shop, one waving about a Water Tribe boomerang. A moment later, daddy-dearest came charging into the tea shop, chasing down his daughters as if he was no more than a big kid himself. Zuko calmly took another sip of his tea, watching as the rest of his friends filed in after Sokka's less-than-charming entrance. It was only then that he heard, slightly muffled through the walls, the soft, bray-like growl of the flying bison outside.

"This isn't funny, 'Zomi!" snapped Sokka, diving to grab his daughter - the one dressed in blue, noticed Zuko - who held the weapon in hand. The girl giggled and danced away from her father, before tossing the boomerang to her sister.

"'Sumiiii!" groaned Sokka turning to dive towards the pig-tailed child. Of course, he wasn't about to get his toy back so soon and Zuko watched as the pitiful Sokka became the monkey in the middle. It was a little sad to see two five-year-olds get the better of a twenty-something year old warrior, realized the Fire Lord with a slight grimace.

Of course, the silliness didn't last long. Out of the large group that had just entered, a woman with short brown hair stomped over to the scene. With her hands on her hips, Suki barked out in a motherly, but commanding, tone, "Nozomi, Masumi, front and center!"

In unison, the girls groaned and pouted, but Masumi dropped the weapon and both stood at attention in front of their warrior mother. Sokka snatched his beloved weapon up from the floor and cuddle it to his chest, thanking his 'beautiful, amazing, goddess of a wife' for helping him. Whether the whole "keep away" situation was staged by father and daughters or not, Zuko wasn't sure, since Suki threw him an amused look that no one else could read save for her husband. All Sokka did in return was grin like a maniac and wink at his Kiyoshi warrior.

A small thorn of guilt stabbed at Zuko as he watched the tight-knit family giggle and grin at one another.

"Lord Zuko, what are you doing in the shadows!" laughed Aang, as he finally spotted his fire nation friend. It was hard to see the Fire Lord, for he had dressed in a green and gold that matched the newly painted walls of his uncle's tea shop. Lately, Zuko had taken to clothes that would allow him to blend in, to become invisible. There was less chance of someone noticing you, obviously, when you were simply part of the background.

However, the Avatar was one person that Zuko wanted to be seen by. Flashing Aang a wane smile, the Fire Lord got to his feet and went to greet his old friends. How long had passed since he had been inaugurated? Six, seven years? Zuko glanced at the Warrior Twins, who had been born two years after the world had settled down. Lucky number seven, it seemed, realized Zuko as he used his friends' children as a marker of time. Yet, Nozomi and Masumi just giggled and waved at him, ignoring their mother's lecture on running around with sharp objects. They had heard it so many times, they could've recited it backwards.

Another thorn wedged itself into his chest.

"Hello, Avatar Aang," Zuko mimicked Aang's formality from earlier and simply bowed in greeting toward the monk. The big, grey eyes of Aang shone with amusement as he returned the bow. When upright again, Zuko glanced about finding a couple of the Gaang missing, "Where's Katara and Toph?"

"Oh, they're--"

"Geesh, Sugar Queen, you're getting fat!"

"I AM NOT FAT, YOU BRAT!"

"Erh…coming." finished Aang, his face glowing a pale pink in the lit candles of the tea shop. Zuko cocked an eyebrow at this and glanced to the ruckus where he watched, with widening eyes, as Katara came ambling in with Toph helping. And, indeed, as Toph had yelled out to the whole of Ba Sing Se, Katara _was _plump. Yet, it wasn't from gorging herself upon food, but upon - _ahem _- the consummation of love.

In other words, Katara was pregnant with the Avatar's child.

"I thought monks were, er, _abstinent_." smirked the Fire Lord as he eyed the air bender beside him. Aang flushed a deeper shade of red and simply laughed nervously before bounding over to take over Toph's position. A pregnant woman's patience could only last so long under the Blind Bandit's teasing. Toph didn't mind, however, and ran off to greet the wizened Iroh, who was in the back concocting new brews for tea. Another stab of guilt started to prickle at the back of his neck as he watched Aang inconspicuously caress Katara's round stomach while leaning in to murmur something in the water bender's ear. It didn't matter which way he looked - realized Zuko as his eyes drifted over to Suki, Sokka, and their twins - because no matter what he couldn't ask it of them.

But, he had to. He _needed _them.

"So, Zuzu, what'd you call us here for?" inquired Sokka as he put his arm around Zuko's shoulders. The twins hid their giggles behind small hands at the pet name while Suki lightly smacked Sokka on the shoulder, telling him not to instigate a fight, especially against the Fire Lord.

"Yeah, Sokka, he might try something crazy, like taking over the world." Katara teased, throwing Zuko a challenging smirk.

The fire bender simply threw all of them a vaguely dirty look, before breaking out into a half-hearted grin himself. In a raspy tone, however, the Fire Lord attempted to sound as menacing as he had eight years ago, when he had been hunting the Avatar down, "Don't mistake me for my father, _peasant_."

Of course, this earned him a swat on the back of the head from Katara, who lashed out at being called such a thing. Zuko got a good five minute reminder, in the form of a ranting water bender, on why it was wrong to poke fun at pregnant women. He couldn't help but think that Mai had taken the whole pregnancy a lot calmer than the Sugar Queen, however.

"But, Sokka does have a point, Zuko," chirped Aang when Iroh derailed the ranting Katara with a piping hot cup of jasmine tea, "You said it was an urgent matter in the letters."

The Fire Lord stared at the Avatar - who, despite the years, still held the spry nature and energetic personality of his twelve-year-old self - before letting his golden eyes glance about the room. Nozomi and Masumi were now playing with a slightly more grey Momo while the adults spoke of 'boring' things. Every now and then, Sokka or Suki would glance to their beloved children, making sure the little hellions were behaving themselves. Katara, now with a lovely smile painted onto her lips, was holding a conversation between Iroh and Toph at a table not far away. Zuko's eyes lingered on her round tummy, imagining the little child that was curled up in the womb, who had yet to meet the amazing people who were now standing in this room. The child had yet to meet its father, even.

No. He couldn't.

He couldn't ask them to stake their loved ones, their children, themselves, for him.

Especially not after living such a pain himself.

Zuko brought his eyes back to the Avatar, who was now staring at him worriedly. It was hard to hide anything from the intuitive air bender, remembered Zuko. Aang reached up and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The warmth of the touch could be felt through the Fire Lord's clothes and he could feel the days of barring himself against his pain were starting to melt. All he had done to seem strong, to not break down, were now disintegrating in the faces of those he called friends.

The fire bender took a deep breath, steadying his emotions, before croaking out, "There was an assassin. I was at a meeting, but Mai was…" Zuko steadied himself, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Aang as he dammed up the tears threatening to spill over his face. He continued on, but his voice cracked under the weight of the pain, "Mai had…is dead."

Silence met the stuttered statement. It was only broken by a clatter from Katara's teacup as it dropped back to its small platter in shock and a gasp from Suki. The overwhelming shock from them for spoiling such a happy reuinion; Zuko felt terrible. All of it caused the pain to intensify. No one knew what to say, but they shouldn't have anything to say, should they? Then, Zuko felt strong arms wrap him up in a hug, then another pair to his left, to his right, from behind, and two sets of small arms, who's owners had squirmed their way through the group, to latch onto his legs.

That was right, thought Zuko as he opened his eyes. He fought the urge to shove them all away. As ridiculous as it felt, group hugs were a tradition in this group, even during hard times.

'_You don't feel ridiculous, you idiot,' _came a voice from deep down in Zuko's mind, _'Don't lie to yourself, you were looking forward to this.'_ And, in all retrospect, Zuko supposed he did. He latched onto Aang, bending his head down as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

For the first time outside of the palace, Zuko sobbed heavily.

* * *

**This is not a one-shot by the way. This will be a multiple chapter story. P If I feel like continuing. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only churn out the chapters early on in a story. XD With College coming up, more than likely I won't be THIS diligent with writing. But, here's the next part of this fanfiction. This chapter is uber short, though. But, the flashback with Mai will be pretty long to make up for it. Alright?  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Avatar. P**

* * *

"So, Sparky, what's the real reason why you called us all here?"

Zuko jumped from his position on the balcony where he was surveying Ba Sing Se. He had been squinting in frustration to spot the fountain that Jin had showed him on their 'date'. Vague worries that it had been demolished over the last seven years had risen just when the blunt tone of Toph broke the silence surrounding him. Quickly, he turned on his heel to face the Earth Bender, attempting to hide the guilt of lying.

The raven-haired young woman stood before him, hands on her hips and one bare foot tapping as she waited for him to answer her. Or maybe she was just giving him her blind equivalent of a glare by sending wave after wave of vibration against him. Either way, Zuko muttered, "Mai died, I needed you all."

"After her funeral?" inquired Toph, stepping closer to Zuko and crossing her arms, "Why not before?"

"I needed it out of the way," the Fire Lord looked away from the earth bender, as if this could keep the young woman from reading his face. He _wasn't _lying to her. It was true, he needed to get Mai's funeral out of the way least he lose all sanity. And he had more pressing engagements concerning his son.

"That doesn't sound like you're grieving." retorted Toph, scuttling closer yet to the older man. Her blind eyes stared at his face, and Zuko wished he hadn't pressed his back up against the railing. He had no where to go, no where to run to. No excuse to get away from this earth bender. And, Zuko needed to get away lest he pummel her. Did she think his break down earlier - the snot-filled, tearfest in the tea shop - had been an act? A farce? That he was incapable of feeling such pain? Just the thought of her not believing he missed Mai made his fingertips warm with potential fire.

Yet, a more sensible voice doused the angers. Maybe Toph could help him. She didn't have a lot to lose, did she? She had no child nor a lover, as far as Zuko knew. The curiosity flew from his lips before he could stifle it, "Do you have a boyfriend or a kid, Toph?"

Well, needless to say, that shocked the earth bender. Her mouth fell open and her blind eyes widened. What was he asking? Why was he asking such a thing?! Did she look like a mother? Was he interested in her? How could he be so insensitive about his wife's death?! All the thoughts and confusion danced about her mind, reviving some old feelings she had had for the Fire Lord when she first met him. Sure, she had a slight crush on him, but she was the only one that would listen to him and he seemed nice enough when she first met him. It was a childish thing, though, and the crush had died out long ago.

However, Toph swung out and punched Zuko in the ribs, causing him to gasp and double over, "Don't you miss Mai, you sunnuvabitch!?"

Caught off guard by the painful blow, Zuko took a moment to regain his breath. If he hadn't gone soft, he had kept up with his training, such a punch wouldn't have even hit him! That just proved to Zuko how much he had let the title of Fire Lord go to his head; or maybe to the luxury of his gut. Finally, the man growled out hoarsely when he realized how his original inquiry sounded, "That's not why I'm asking, Toph."

"Then why--"

"Because Azula is back!" roared Zuko, standing up right and grabbing Toph by the shoulders. Sudden anger overtook him; it erased the pain in his ribs and the hurt in his ego from Toph's blow; it brought back his strength from years ago and it arose in him the need to spill the entire story. He wasn't angry at the girl before him. The Fire Lord was enraged by his stupidity, his weakness, his sister, himself, his inability to save his wife and, most of all, at himself for not protecting his son.

Zuko shoved Toph against a farther wall, glowing fists pressed firmly against the rock on either side of her head as he leaned his head down closer to the Bandit's ear, "I was in a meeting, Mai was…"

* * *

**TBC in the Next Chappie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**As I stated before, the other chapter was immensely short. This one will be much longer. Good things come to those who wait. Constructive criticism is wanted, but if you're just going to whine about length, then please, don't make it sound as if I've gipped you. I tend to make up for shorter chapters with longer ones the next time around.**

**Cutting it off at Zuko's sentence was merely to make way for a flashback of sorts. He doesn't remember all this, but you'll find out later how he knows all this. **

**Again, won't be this diligent with updating in, about, a week. o3o  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and Company.

* * *

Zuko shoved Toph against a farther wall, glowing fists pressed firmly against the rock on either side of her head as he leaned his head down closer to the Bandit's ear, "I was in a meeting, Mai was…

_Outside the Fire Nation Palace, in the courtyard, the Fire Lady played with young three-year-old Keiji. Mai sat beneath a cherry blossom tree, regal in her royal splendor, while her son played a few feet away at the pond. A soft smile lit upon her features as the child fed the turtle-ducks with bits of stale bread. Unlike his father, however, Keiji didn't harass the water-born creatures and, in fact, had a nice relationship with both the turtle-ducklings and the mother. The mother even went as far as to be lenient with Keiji in petting her beloved babies. _

_It was a beautiful, warm day. A light breeze started to blow, causing ripples on the pond that rocked the turtle-ducklings slightly._

_Yet, no amount of beautiful days could stave off disaster. _

_And disaster did indeed strike in the form of a lightning bolt. _

_The pond was a sudden tidal wave of soggy bread, algae, and turtle-ducks and Keiji was it's target. Mai screamed for her son and rushed to his side as soon as she saw the water rise in a threatening wall. A rush of coldness engulfed them both, yet both son and mother came out of it with only sputtering coughs. The Fire Lady held her baby boy to her chest and snapped her head back and forth, eyes narrowed as she sought out the threat to her baby._

_From behind, familiar laughter erupted, and Mai spun around, quickly standing despite the fact her drenched clothes were now weighing her down. She pressed Keiji behind her, hoping to hide the child from the view of his insane aunt. _

"_Well, isn't this a sight to see!" cackled Azula, "Little Zuzu and his girlfriend - or should I say wife? - have had some offspring!" She threw her head back as another peal of laughter flew from her lips and filled the courtyard. _

_Mai remained quiet, knowing that any provocation in this circumstance could lead to more electricity being thrown her way. Where were those idiot guards? They all weren't in that blasted meeting. Someone had to be protecting the current Fire Lady and the future heir of the throne! Her grey eyes darted back and forth at the entrances around the courtyard, yet no help seemed to be coming to her aid. What was going on? Behind her, Mai felt Keiji grip at her kimono's skirt and lean to glance at the woman._

"_Don't bother looking, Mai. All your guards are indisposed of," Azula's grin broadened as Mai slowly turned her eyes back to the insane princess. It was obvious the Fire Lady wanted answers from the stern expression painted across her face. Azula simply smiled and stated, "It's funny, what kind of warriors you can find in a forest."_

_It was then that Mai noted the shifting of the shadows; suddenly, the sense that she was being watched all around erupted into her mind. There were a handful of others with the exiled princess, and they were all blending into the shadows quite well, even on this sunny day. And, there she was, all alone with only her son. Not even Zuko would be able to get there in time to help her. _

"_You mean like spirits?" squealed the Fire Nation Prince from his post behind his mother's knees, interrupting his mother's stream of worried thoughts. _

"_Hush, Keiji." snapped Mai, pushing the boy behind her again lest the aunt feel the need to test her accuracy. _

"_But, mama! She has forest spir--" _

"_Hush!" _

"_Now, Mai! That's no way to treat your own flesh and blood, now is it?" purred Azula as she waltzed closer to the two. A swift movement from the Fire Lady and the sound of something sharp splitting the air caused Azula to somersault out of the way of two kunai, which pierced the spot where her feet would have been if she hadn't caught the glint of the sun off the metal. _

"_Don't come any closer, Azula," growled Mai, poised in a fighting stance despite the heavy cloth that was wrapped around her thin frame. Keiji watched with wide, awe-struck eyes at his mother. He had never seen her fight, so much as throw her pretty sharp things that she kept in her sleeves! A little frightened, the young prince stumbled backwards, away from his mother whom was starting to take on a more sinister form than 'mama'._

_However, a dark figure charged out from behind a pillar and snatched the young boy up into his arms as soon as Keiji was far enough from the Fire Lady. Keiji gave a shriek of dismay, causing his mother to turn on her heels to see what was wrong with her baby. With eyes glinting as dangerously as her kunai and heart pounding in fear, the woman flung her daggers at the retreating opponent's legs. Maternal instincts blossomed up in the Fire Lady; forming her into a metaphorical 'mother bear'. No one touched her baby, no one made her baby cry, and no one hurt her baby. _No one.

_The fabric of the kidnapper's pants became nailed to the pillar he had once hid behind, no matter how much the man moved. A yelp of surprise left the man's lips as he dropped Keiji on his rump and attempted to rip his pants away from the hindrance. More daggers came raining at him, catching the loose bits of his clothing and keeping him trapped against the stone. _

_Mai swooped down upon her crying tot, gathering him up into her arms and cooing familiar words of comfort to the boy. Yet, Keiji continued to squirm and sob. Hot tears flooded his cheeks, leaving salty paths upon his pale skin. It wasn't every day that a child watched as thirteen kunai came rushing at you. And, in her attempt to calm her boy and in her relief to have him back in her arms, Mai had forgotten the others. Even Azula. _

_At least, until a firm grip on her upper arms forced Mai up from her kneeling position. The hands squeezed hard enough to coerce her hands into dropping Keiji into the waiting arms of his auntie. Mai jerked and thrashed, screaming and yelling at whoever held her that she would kill them. That she would gouge their eyes out and that if Azula so much as singed her baby boy's hair, that she'd see to it the exiled princess became a lot worse off than simply insane._

"_Let go of me, you idiots!" Snarled the Fire Lady, desperate to break free, desperate to get to Keiji. Yet, the large hands that held Mai in place had equally large, very muscular, legs that didn't even jerk beneath the force of her kicks. Instead, the two henchmen shoved Mai up against the pillar, where she had nailed the previous kidnapper. However, the kidnapper was now free, and holding the kunai she had thrown at him menacingly._

_All through the struggle, however, Azula bounced Keiji up and down on her hip. The picture almost seemed sweet, if it wasn't for the slightly maniacal glint in the ex-princess's eyes. Her golden eyes moved from her nephew to Mai, a slow smile curled across her lips as she faux giggled to Keiji, "Your mama is so funny, Keiji. Isn't she?" _

_Keiji remained quiet as he stared with large grey eyes at the woman who held him. His heart was flopping roughly around in his chest and his bottom lip quivered as he heard the background of his mother fighting. But, this woman who held him was smiling, that had to mean everything was alright, right? The boy laughed nervously, and glanced to his mother, trying to gauge how he should feel. However, what he saw wasn't his nonchalant mother, but a wild woman, screaming obscenities and giving at least three men a harder time than was probably thinkable for someone of her body type. Confused, hurt, and unable to think straight, Keiji pressed his face into Azula's shoulder, letting tears roll down his cheeks. That woman wasn't his mother, but neither was this one. But this one, at least, was smiling. _

"_Keiji! Keiji, get away from her! She's not good!" cried out Mai as she realized how futile her struggle was. Tears were starting to form at the brim of her eyes. No matter how hard she fought, how much she wanted her baby back in her arms, Mai became aware she wasn't going to be able to do anything, "Keiji, sweetie, please! Get away from he--"_

"_Shut up, you're not my mama!" screamed Keiji, unable to take it all. This woman wasn't his mother. She wasn't! His mama was always there with a small smile. She always was sweet, and gentle, and didn't overreact! That woman, whose wet hair was a mess from struggling, whose face was red with anger, who bitterly screamed and yelled and bit, was not his mama. _

_Those words struck Mai hard. Her breath left her, the tears on the brim of her eyelids stopped, and she stared wide-eyed at her son. The Fire Lady tried to form words, but the lettered creatures escaped her. The tears slid down her eyes like droplets of rain, masked against the sweat and the water that already speckled her skin. _

_Accomplished, Azula turned away and handed the still squabbling boy over to her nearest accomplice. They cradled Keiji lovingly, before running off into the shadows of the courtyard. With the boy out of the way, Azula turned to the three men that held Mai in place, and nodded her head. A malicious grin curled over her plump lips as the men stabbed the Fire Lady through the arms, the hands, the sides, the legs, with her own kunai that had previously been used against them. _

_Agonized shrieks filled the air as blood spattered the green, green grass of the courtyard. _

_Then, there was the crash of lightning._

_And then?_

_Then, there was complete and utter silence. Except for the cries of the little turtle-ducklings as they crowded around the still form of their mother, whose shell was broken and seared from a bolt of lightning. _

_Sadly, it was still a beautiful day. _


	4. Chapter 4

Eyo, readers! I am back. Didn't think I'd be back, huh? Oh well. I'm terrible at updating. Anyways, recap time!

Please, tell me if this chapter sucks or if something doesn't make sense or if there seems to be a HUGE problem in the story telling. : ) I'd rather find out sooner, so I can rewrite it, rather than find out later and be royally screwed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own the plot of this story, though. **heart**

* * *

Zuko shoved Toph against a farther wall, glowing fists pressed firmly against the rock on either side of her head as he leaned his head down closer to the Bandit's ear, "I was in a meeting, Mai was…

_Outside the Fire Nation Palace, in the courtyard, the Fire Lady played with young three-year-old Keiji._

_"Well, isn't this a sight to see!" cackled Azula, "Little Zuzu and his girlfriend - or should I say wife? - have had some offspring!" She threw her head back as another peal of laughter flew from her lips and filled the courtyard. "Your mama is so funny, Keiji. Isn't she?"_

_"Keiji! Keiji, get away from her! She's not good!" cried out Mai as she realized how futile her struggle was. Tears were starting to form at the brim of her eyes. No matter how hard she fought, how much she wanted her baby back in her arms, Mai became aware she wasn't going to be able to do anything, "Keiji, sweetie, please! Get away from he--"_

_"Shut up, you're not my mama!" screamed Keiji, unable to take it all._

_Then, there was complete and utter silence. Except for the cries of the little turtle-ducklings as they crowded around the still form of their mother, whose shell was broken and seared from a bolt of lightning._

_Sadly, it was still a beautiful day._

***

By the time his tale ended, lava-like oozes of rock were dribbling down the wall on either side of Toph like candle wax. Just from the vibrations in the air, and the tiny twitches through the rock that traveled up through her feet, the Blind Bandit could tell that the Fire Lord was shaking. The plip plop of small droplets of water hit her feet caused shivers to curl up Toph's spine. Curious, she reached up to feel Zuko's face. Yes, they were his tears. From Zuko's flinch at her touching his face, though, Toph quickly withdrew her hand, feeling her stomach knot as her flesh left his. It wasn't the tears on her feet that made her stomach churn and her skin feel like ice, however. What had frozen her thoughts, almost stopped her heart, was the fact that Zuko's son was in the hands of Azula.

She wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do. The young woman could only imagine the worries that were floating along in Zuko's mind now, about his son. A small lump of guilt bubbled up in her head at having earlier hit Zuko, believing he was hitting on her so soon after Mai's death. But, before she could apologize, questions started to bloom in her mind, one after the other.

"How do you know all this? You were in a meeting! Why didn't you go after Azula right away? Don't the others know about Keiji?" blurted out Toph, confusion coloring her words. She never even heard of Mai getting pregnant! At that realization, a tinge of fire gripped her heart and her stomach. Ah, childhood crushes, don't you ever die?

Zuko had been waiting for those questions. Toph wouldn't have been the Blind Bandit if she didn't have some ounce of sense. That didn't make it any easier for him or his pride, though. One of the hardest things he had chosen to do was hold back on going after his sister. Ever since Mai died, the Fire Lord had to hold back on running out of the palace, hot on the trail of his psychotic sibling, hailing hellfire and dragon rage in his wake. As much as it hurt him, as much as it made him sick with disgust at his own indecision, Zuko also had a nation to attend to.

"Azula is powerful. If I were to leave my nation, fail in rescuing my son, she could take over and start what our ancestors had started." murmured the Fire Lord as his ego took another stab. Yet, his nation was very unstable. Raids from rogue groups that were still hurt over the war, economic issues stemmed from taking responsibility for the destruction of sacred buildings and whole villages, laws that citizens couldn't stand, disputes over land, disputes over love, laws that didn't work, laws that worked too well, petitions. Politics were a big business, especially in a nation that was still trying to make up for the past hundred years of war. Zuko couldn't just leave it to run itself and, if he had, his sister may have taken his absence as a chance to take it over. Even if he left his uncle in command, the years had taken their toll on the great general.

Zuko closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to control the fire in his gut. The warmth from his hands dissipated, and, when he finally opened his eyes, he was staring into the glaring, determined - even if unseeing - eyes of the short earthbender. Just the strength in Toph's demeanor gave the firebender a clench in his chest. She'd go to any means to wring an answer out of him, even if it meant beating him to a pulp. Yet, from the softness of her touch earlier, it seemed almost impossible that such a duality could exist in the rough and tumble young woman. A thought kicked in his mind that, years ago, he was the same: stuck between evil and good, unable to choose the side he belonged upon. The only difference was that Toph was able to mesh hers into an magnificently strong personality, whereas his watered down his own or made him look like a bi-polar loonie.

"I asked everyone to come here to help me, but I couldn't bring myself to ask them to risk everything they've made over the years," whispered Zuko, his voice hoarse with pain, "Keiji was born three years ago, when there was a huge uprising in our nation and many natural disasters hitting the world. Mai and I believed you all had your own problems to tend to and, as you could guess, she and I are..." He paused, a bitter taste rising in his mouth as he realized his tense mistake, "Were a bit private with some of our affairs."

"And how did you find out what happened between Mai and Azula?" pressed Toph.

"Azula left a calling card," muttered Zuko, closing his eyes as he fought down the bile. It was a terrible scene to replay in his head, but he knew his sister's spite had no boundaries. He pushed himself away from the wall, away from Toph, not trusting how his stomach was wobbling. The last thing he wanted was to vomit upon his last chance for help. Instead, the Fire Lord stalked over to the balcony's edge and gripped at the railing with strong, calloused hands. Once he steadied his mind from the reeling images that were left burned into his synapses, he finished, "She left Ty Lee, hanging from one of the sakura trees by kunai through her hands and two boulders tied to her ankles. Not dead, but almost, from a few hours worth of torture. Yet, even a few hours seems like months with Azula. Ty Lee was able to tell us what happened to Mai and what Azula had done to her after intensive healing from a few water benders in Ba Sing Se."

For once, Toph was without a retort, a remark, a word. Her green eyes were wide as her imagination painted the bloody picture in her head. Though she didn't know the color of her friend's eyes and hair, nor how Ty Lee even looked now, the Blind Bandit's mind could still conjure some gruesome images. Toph would never know, however, that reality had trumped the horrific images that were dancing around her head. All this information was too much - Azula, Keiji, Mai, Ty Lee - and it made Toph feel like the world was falling back into super chaos. Trying to scrabble onto the pleasant peace that had been in existence for years after the war, Toph tried to thwart what was truly happening, "But, Ty Lee is one of the Kyoshi Warriors! How could Azula get her without Suki knowing?"

Yet, the acrobat had informed Zuko of everything and just as he was about to open his mouth, a voice from the doors of the balcony cut him off, "She, along with two others, had just been sent out to help the Earth King. There were a few rogue Dai Lee that were trying to wrought control from him. Ty Lee was the only one who could disarm them of their abilities long enough to hold them prisoner, until Aang could permanently remove their abilities."

Zuko wheeled around, caught off guard by the voice. Guilt hit him as he looked into Suki's grim countenance, which was only amplified by the fiery light of candles behind her. Toph had jumped, surprised she hadn't felt the vibrations from Suki as the Kyoshi leader crept up on them. The woman warrior took a few more steps onto the balcony, glancing from Zuko, to Toph, and then back to the Fire Lord. Something was simmering in her dark blue-grey eyes as she advanced on the man, who stood like a heavyhearted child with bad news for his mother.

"I'm sorry, Suki, I didn't wa---"

The strike from hand to face resounded and echoed off the balcony, bouncing off alleyways and rooftops in Ba Sing Se like an erratic bird trying to take flight. In a growl, the Kyoshi leader spat out, "Don't you ever keep information involving my warriors, my _sisters_, from me, Zuko. _Ever_."

* * *

Again, please tell me if something seems off or incorrect, and I'll work on fixing it. :D

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays, kiddos. Another chapter, yep yep. I'm not sure how well this one will fly, either. I originally wrote this bit along with the last chapter, which was why I wasn't sure if it was good work. Hence, again, if anyone seems OOC for unexplained reasons, or if something doesn't make sense, please inform me. Thanks!

Oh, and to Two Limes in a Coconut: yes, this will be romantic Toko. It'll just...take a little while to get to the juicy stuff, I guess. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Suki, I didn't wa---"

The strike from hand to face resounded and echoed off the balcony, bouncing off alleyways and rooftops in Ba Sing Se like an erratic bird trying to take flight. In a growl, the Kyoshi leader spat out, "Don't you ever keep information involving my warriors, my _sisters_, from me, Zuko. _Ever_."

Electric anger lit in the air, but it wasn't from Zuko. No, Zuko hung his head, letting his cheek sting where Suki had slapped him. It was obvious that he felt he deserved the pain, the degradation. A Firelord being struck by a lesser warrior? In the past, it would have been a shame and a disgrace to the nation. Now, however, rage was blossoming from an enraged earthbender and not from a country of firebenders. The sudden shift of emotions brought Suki to turn and face her new opponent. Toph stomped over to Suki, causing the balcony to shake and shift enough to shake loose crumbling bits of rock from above. The Blind Bandit's shoulders were tense and her fists clenched; she was on the verge of striking the Kyoshi from an indiscernible mix of protectiveness and anger.

"Look here, Fan Girl, don't take your issues of responsiblity over Monkey Girl getting hurt out on Sparky!" Suki, somewhat shocked by Toph's outburst, opened her mouth to calm the younger woman, yet Toph stopped the words with a deadly index finger aimed at the older woman's face, "He just lost his wife and his kid is currently in the hands of Azula! Give the guy a break, his life is in a vice and you slapping him isn't going to take away the torture Ty Lee suffered through! Be thankful that he was even able to save her after Azula had her claws in her!"

Zuko's eyes wandered over to Toph, somewhat shocked at her protectiveness. Yet, he was warmed by it. He had a friend in the earthbender and it felt good to have someone he could count on so well. It was almost enough to make a smile curl at his lips, but remorse reminded him that all the terrible things happening were his fault. If only he had killed Azula, if only he had been there for Mai and Keiji...

The blind woman huffed, bringing her accusatory finger to rest back with the rest of her fist, and glared at Suki. The warrior blinked, mouth opening and closing, unable to get any words out. Her eyes were wide as she realized that, for once since her children had been born, she had let anger get the best of her. Old revenge for Azula, irritation at Zuko for not being informed, and disappointment in herself for allowing her fellow warriors to fall into such fearsome hands had boiled in Suki's mind for only an instant and concocted a fuel of dark rage. And, it took a usually juvenile, mischievous, impish earthbender to deliver some sense into Suki.

"You're right," sighed the woman, smiling wanly at Toph, knowing that the blind earthbender could feel the weak vibration. Toph stood up straight, crossed her arms, and nodded once, as if to say "damn right". Suki turned to Zuko, opened her mouth once to murmur an apology, but looked away, ashamed she had hit a mourning man from her own guilt and animosity. Yet, no words were needed. A heavy hand on Suki's shoulder brought the Kyoshi leader's eyes up to Zuko's scarred face, shocked to see a slight smile on his lips. Everything was forgiven, since there was no need to apologize. All was understood.

Yet, still feeling the need to compensate for the slap, Suki sought out a way to help Zuko, "The kids are asleep and Aang would want to know about this, you know that." The quick jerk of his hand away from Suki's shoulder spoke volumes to the intuitive warrior, "We're your friends, Zuko. We'll help you anyway we can."

The Firelord turned his back to the women, shoulders braced against their pleas as his hands returned to the cold stone of the baloncy railing. No, he was set. He wasn't going to ask Aang, Sokka, Katara, or Suki for help. Their lives were too precious, as were the lives of their children and children-to-be. Toph, he could ask, but a writhing feeling - as if octieels were mating in his stomach - made him debate on even requesting her help. He almost feared to, it seemed.

"Oh, for the love of Omashu," snapped Toph, fed up with Zuko's guilt. She stormed up to the man and grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to look at her. He fought her away, though, anger replacing his sadness as the need to be left alone bubbled up in him. It was too much for one night. Toph wasn't one for being denied her right to speak, though, and simply resolved the matter by earthbending the rock beneath their feet to momentarily disappear, sending both earthbender and firebender into the dining area below.

The Fire Lord let out a string of curses, knowing impeding impact would knock him or the girl, now wrapped protectively in his arms, unconscious, if not dead. He didn't stop to think what advantage this would have on Toph's side, since instincts were scrabbling to put together a life-saving plan. The only sound he heard, once the hole opened up, was Suki's gasp and the air rushing by his ears. He clenched his eyes shut, ears sharpening as he picked up the crackle of flames, the shriek of surprised workers below, the clink of plates being dropped or disturbed. Both warm and cold, the wind against his skin and whipped at his robes. Which, by then, the Fire Lord realized, with emabarrassment, that the fall had been lasting much longer than it should have.

Opening his eyes, he looked wildly around, and noticed that the Avatar was there, a curious grin on his face attempting to hide the confusion in his eyes. Another thought struck the Fire Lord, and he pushed Toph away, which shoved the girl out of the small cyclone the airbender had conjured up, and onto the floor. Flustered, face flushed, Zuko felt a fool. A fool for everything.

"What's going on, Zuko?" asked Aang as he scuttled over to his now lowered friend.

"Azula is the one that killed Mai and she took Zuko's kid with her!" yelled Toph, getting to her feet in a flash. Aang's eyes widened and a gasp came from Katara and Sokka, where they had been enjoying a piece of cake with Iroh. Toph wasn't about to let Zuko venture into the world, after a lunatic, with no support from friends or family.

"Shut up, Toph!" snarled Zuko, angry at the woman for not allowing him to fix what he broke. It was his fault, and now he was more certain than ever that he shouldn't allow anyone else to help him.

"So it's true?" yelped Sokka, getting to his feet and rushing over to Zuko. Iroh followed suit, at his old man shuffle. The female waterbender, on the other hand, remained where she sat. Her blue eyes staring into th depths of the cup of tea in her hand and obvious worries taking place in her storming thoughts.

Zuko's yellow eyes spun about the room wildly, taking note of the fear, the hurt, the worry in all present faces. The smell of burning pastries from the kitchen, of stale tea, of grimy oil from the torches, of burning candles filled his senses. Blue eyes, grey eyes, brown eyes, amber eyes all were watching him, intently. The man was caught between running, finding his sister, slaughtering her, and relinquishing the whole tale, the real tale, to his friends.

His heart was pounding, Zuko couldn't get enough air to his lungs, his eyes were welling up with tears from confusion and guilt. He couldn't tell them, couldn't ask them! He couldn't! Their children, their lives, themselves were too important to each other, to him, and to the whole world. Zuko refused!

"Nephew," Iroh's voice was ragged and dry, despite his annual intake of tea, but it still held a vigor that gripped at Zuko's mind and drew his attention, "It will hurt your friends more to find the truth at your funeral, rather than to hear it from your lips."

Zuko's mouth dropped open, ready to deliver a scathing remark, yet nothing came. His head felt heavy, his knees felt weak. The Fire Lord fell to his hands and knees, head hung as his brain became heavy from thoughts of penitence. From behind the curtain of his dark brown hair, Zuko stated, "It's true. Azula is back and she has my son."

He expected nothing from them. Lies, he had fed them lies, and now the emotions that had been strung out between them were dissipated. Zuko felt he had used up all their sympathy, all their love. It was evident in th silence that engulfed the room, safe for the occasional crumble of a small stone from the above hole. But, he heard Aang drop to the floor in front of him in a swish of cloth, and looked up into the Avatar's face. A frown was set into the airbender's face, yet it wasn't a displeased one. It was one of hurt, of searching, of perserverence. The questions hung in the air between Avatar and Fire Lord, on a wavelength that only they could read.

But, Zuko looked away, wishing to ignore the prying inquiries. Wherever his yellow eyes fell, though, whether it be on friends or family, the Fire Lord could not find a single place to pull away from the crushed looks featured on everyone's face. Their eyes all asked the same, in varying degrees of softness and determination. Only Katara's eyes remained locked to her cup of tea, on the brink of tears. Zuko knew the waterbender thought that Aang was about to throw himself into the adventure, and was worrying for the Avatar's life as memories of past encounters with the banshee that was Azula filtered into her brain. The princess had almost suceeded in killing him once, what would stop her from a second chance?

Yet, when his eyes fell on Toph, she returned his gaze. Whether she knew or not that he was actually looking at her was a mystery to the man. From the way the soft green eyes stared back, Zuko could feel her prodding at him, pushing at him, to tell them. It almost felt like she wanted to be there by his side, coaxing him out of his guilt ridden burrow, like a shy badgermole. The Fire Lord could only imagine how frustrating it was for her to remain at a distance, since it gave her no advantage of pummeling him until he finally let everything out.

Everyone here was his friend and they deserved to know of the dangers that the future could present. Especially if he was defeated. At least, with a head's up, they would know what to expect. Otherwise, the exiled princess could blindside any of them, knowing that they were a soft spot in his heart. Azula was known for going for the soft, vulnerable underbellies of her opponents.

"I didn't want to ask you all to risk your loved ones, your children," started Zuko in a raspy murmur. He told them of everything from his kneeling position on the floor. Of his child, of his dead wife, of his sister, of Ty Lee. And, when the tears of pain and gratefulness overtook his eyes, when words failed him - both in apology and thanks - the earthbender had found a way to weasel closer, and brush those tears away with her small, calloused hands.  


* * *

Thanks, again, for reading! Please, inform me of any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
